Você sabe que assistiu Bleach de mais quando:
by andromeda alchemist
Summary: Depois de Cavaleiros e Naruto, minha proxima vitima é Bleach, junto com seus fãs. Leiam e façam seu proprio diagnotisco, caso positivo recomendo um psicologo urgente brincaderinha .


**Você sabe que assistiu Bleach de mais quando:**

Você pegar o vestido de luto da sua avó pra fazer o seu próprio kimono Shinigami...

...e a faca gigante do tio do açougue pra bancar Zanpakutou

Você usa os bob's da sua mãe no cabelo pra disse que é nobre na SS.

Você desconfia que o tiozinho da loja da esquina, vende artefatos da SS em vez de simples contrabando barato.

Você conversa com o avatar da sua Zanpakutou em publico...

Faz todas as tatuagens do Renji, inclusive nas sobrancelha

Você esta secretamente trabalhando na materialização da sua Bankai.

Você acorda as pessoas lhe aplicando voadoras.

Você acha cabelo laranja muito natural.

Você segue borboletas negras tentando acha o caminho para a Soul Society.

Seu celular tem design de coelho...

... E sem motivo aparente, você passou a dormir no armário do seu melhor amigo...

Você nomeia as pétalas das suas presilhas de flor.

Você treinar Shunpou diariamente.

Você, quando perdido, pede as direções para uma boneca de cabelo rosa no seu ombro.

Você treina arco e flecha com um arco em forma de floco de neve.

Você não acha nada de mais em um garoto que costurar...

...Aliais você aprende a costura para fazer o seu próprio Kon...

...Que joga em cima das garotas gritando "ONEE-SAN!".

Você usa a sua trança pra frente... ou dois tocos para trás...

...com direito a brinco de argola...

...tapa olho e sinos no cabelo, se for macho ...

...se não vale até enfeite de olho

Você treina arco e flecha ate sua mão sangrar...

... Depois dar a desculpa clichê de ter caído da escada para explicar o ferimento na mão (Mais reze pro seu professor não denuncia seus pais por maus tratos depois!)

Você queria o poder da Orihime pra restaurar aquele bonito maravilhoso do lanche ou voltar o estado do carpete para ante de ter derramado geléia e refrigerante nele.

Você se encanta vendo as procissões religiosas com pessoas todas de branco e crucifixos em mão, pois tem a fantasia que seja um encontro secreto de Quincis que pretendem se vingar, num futuro próximo.

Você se autodenomina o melhor em (insiraalgoimportanteaqui) da parte Oeste da cidade.

...Apesar de ninguém concorda com isso, já que ninguém te elegeu oficialmente O.O.

Você pretende domestica um javali para sua montaria pessoal...

... e tenta convence seu bando de amigos a fazer o mesmo...

Você acha que eles devem obedecer já que você se autodenominou o Taichou deles... (seu puxa-saco virou vice ^^)

Você joga pétalas de cerejeira nas pessoas dizendo que é o ataque da Senbosakura.

Você sonha a noite com a Shinigami gatinha que vai enterrar sua alma quando você morrer...

... e já esta treinando para entra no 11º Esquadrão, pois você tem um plano pra desbanca a coisa rosa e virar a bussola oficial do Zaraki...

Você quer desesperadamente aquela bicicleta doa Vaizards, apesar de que se você usa-la ira morrer, por falta de energia (espiritual)

Quando sua mãe manda você arrumar o quarto você diz: "Ora, não me compare com os inúteis do 4º, veja meu cabelo anormal! Eu sou do 11º Esquadrão, e blá, blá, blá... (Vida longa ao Taichou Zaraki) \o/"

Você fica do lado dos Shinigamis ou dos Quincis e desafia, via orkut, o grupo rival para uma batalha de cotonetes gigantes no próximo evento e vestidos de cosplay.

Você usa uma mascara de Vaizard em momentos de raiva, para sinalizar que esta fora de controle.

Você tatua um 69 na cara, não importando com o quanto as pessoas achem isso obsceno.

Você junta um bando de criança para serem os (insiranomedasuacidade) Rangers...

...O problema é que todo muito quer ser o Red...

...E você não encontrar um gato gigante pra ser o King...

Você cola uma foto tipo tapeçaria da sua mãe na parede, para que o seu pai possa se lamenta pateticamente sobre os problemas de criar os filhos, apesar da sua mãe ainda esta viva...

Você se pergunta se os médiuns que aparecem na TV, são realmente falsos, talvez sejam apenas uns ignorantes, que querem manter os sonhos das crianças acesos e o seu bolso cheio da grana.

Você confunde o ladrão que entrou no seu quarto com um suposto Shinigami, e exigi que ele lhe passe parte dos seus poderes...

... E na maior inocência , ainda pergunta se o revolver é a Zanpakutou liberada dele.

Você insiste que o EVA é a Bankai do Sado, (e as outras unidades seus clones)

Você procura pelos produtos da loja Urahara na internet.

Toda vez que você faz alguma coisa errada você coloca a culpa na alma modificada que estava no seu corpo naquele momento, já que você tinha dado uma saidinha para enterrar umas almas por ai.

Você fica desconfiado daquela maldita torneira gotejante pois a qualquer momento um bount pode sair de lá...

..Por isso você dorme com mascara de oxigênio, com medo de afogado numa bolha de água.

Você treina arremesso com alunas transferidas, literalmente.

Você tem mais um item a adicionar a esta lista


End file.
